


Классическая фантазия

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: Баунтилевич женат на красотке? Тая дружит не с Санькой Волковой, а с Санькой Волковым? Что это? Параллельный мир или ещё что-то? Скандалы, интриги, расследования!





	Классическая фантазия

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю дорогого соавтора за эту хулиганскую идею!

– Баунтилевич! Мне долго тебя ждать еще? А говорят – женщины долго одеваются!

Конечно, глядя на юную супругу великого магистра, можно было сразу сказать, что она скорее раздета, чем одета. Впрочем, нельзя было не признать – раздета ярко и весьма элегантно.

– Подожди, Анжелика. Или сама повяжи мне галстук.

Сказал специально – знал по опыту, что она скорее согласится ждать целый час, чем пробовать соревноваться с мужем в этом сложном искусстве.

– Подожду, – сдалась Анжелика и нетерпеливо, но и не без интереса устремила взгляд на руки супруга, колдующие над покорной лентой галстука.

Руки были красоты необычайной. Как и весь Рудольф.

Темные бездонные глаза, гладкая смуглая кожа, восхитительная фигура, с легкостью затмевающая идеальностью пропорций любую античную статую… И роскошные черные волосы, при виде которых застрелились бы от зависти авторы рекламных роликов, рекламирующих шампуни. Все без исключения. Волосы Рудольф принципиально не подкорачивал – отращивал на средневековый манер. Как некое напоминание самому себе – да и не только – о том, кем он является на самом деле. Хотя эту прическу он отстаивал еще до того, как осознал собственную сущность. И теперь частенько говорил с усмешкой, что, наверное, это и было первым знаком его предназначения.

Анжелика смеялась, но верила. Она вообще верила всему, что говорил ее супруг – касалось ли это ее, его самого… или целого мира. А Рудольф был рад ее баловать. Всем, чем угодно – от безделушек до себя любимого. Хорошая у них была семья. И порой они очень любили демонстрировать это людям. И все равно многие не верили.

* * *

– Не верю! – раздался голос молоденькой девушки – режиссера.

– Ну что опять не так?

– У вас прямо мед и сахар!

– Ты сначала вспомни, что в настоящей истории такого не было вообще.

– Неужели? – послышалось в ответ с таким неподражаемым бархатом в голосе, что режиссерское:

– Рамон! – прозвучало не столько укоризненно, сколько восхищенно. Дарт Таон на время замерла – и перепутала все слова. – Рамон… Ну что мне с тобой делать! Талант – это бесценно, но есть еще и сценарий!

– Он ведь вольный. Чуть больше вольности только на пользу.

– Куда уж больше! Эти ретрограды уже сейчас начали зудеть – мол, издеваемся над классикой!

– Как будто ты их слушаешь! – заметил Рамон.

– Разумеется, не слушаю! Даже на классику нужен свежий взгляд.

– Вот мы и помогаем, правда, дорогая? – Рамон повернулся к экранной – и не только – супруге.

Анхелика захихикала.

– Все одеяло на себя перетянете, злодеи! – возмутилась Таон – почти притворно.

– Ну и хорошо!

– Хорошо?! Ой, дождешься, внесу в сценарий парочку изменений… Лично для тебя!

– Искусство требует жертв, – невозмутимо отозвался Рамон.

Съемки экранизации «Хочется: Дарта Вейдера» шли уже давно – и были изменчивы, как море. Видимо, слова «вольная экранизация» обладали каким-то магическим действием. И это при том, что Дарт Таон лично знала большинство героев истории. Может, именно поэтому ей и захотелось пооригинальничать? И разложить все это на своих новых знакомых. Благо, те этой мыслью весьма воодушевились. И выходило, по меньшей мере, забавно. Хоть все и предрекали главному отрицательному герою море поклонниц. И не без оснований.

Баунтилевич в прочтении режиссера Таон выходил не манерным эстетом с «голубыми» замашками, а настоящим похитителем сердец. И при этом – вот уж такого ей точно не простят, посмеивалась Таон – без памяти влюбленным в свою жену! Это была отчасти дань Анхелике, которой тоже хотелось сниматься, а отчасти прикольно само по себе. Особенно с учетом того, что отец Анхелики играл майора Калинина. Этот «семейный подряд» справлялся отлично, Таон даже не ожидала такого. И если ворчала, то просто из принципа.

– Ты хоть не забывай – другим тоже на экране простор дать нужно! – миролюбиво сказала она. А то, конечно, история того, как Калинин не отдавал дочь замуж за Баунтилевича, – это прекрасно, но не главное.

* * *

Тая в этой экранизации получалась хоть и не от мира сего, но бойкая и языкастая. Сантана Змеиный Глаз ведь. Но, по всеобщему мнению, именно этой бойкостью могла очаровать любого человека… или ежа! Еж был рыжий и ирландских кровей. И колючим мог быть, если понадобится – но только не со своей Таей. В любом случае душевная была парочка. Почти как в бессмертном произведении.

Только здесь вокруг главной героини был просто цветник красивых мужчин. Практически все приковывали взгляды – не исключая даже непутевого мужа.

Митьку играла залетная звезда. Не из этого мира. Звали парня Аскольд, и он с упоением играл самого себя. И даже несмотря на далеко не центральное место в сюжете ему предрекали свою – и немалую – долю обожания зрительниц.

В своем мире он был целителем и террористом-идеалистом. В этом, сценарном – политически неравнодушным врачом со «Скорой». Хотя и не лишенным определенных слабостей. Как и в первоисточнике, Тая-Сантана была ему родной матерью. Но в этой версии расстались они из-за религиозной розни. Мол, ты, Митька, своими акциями оскорбляешь в первую очередь меня. Получалось, конечно, не совсем как в оригинале, но не менее драматично. И даже с не до конца погасшим чувством.

Их многократно пытались помирить. Но против судьбы – а вернее, против первоисточника – не попрешь. Даже жаль. Хоть и не Шону с Сантаной. Их история разворачивалась практически без изменений… на первый взгляд.

Потому что взгляды отвлекались на Саньку… Волкова. В этой постановке Санька стала парнем. И притом недурным собой, что привносило в события дополнительную пикантную нотку. Все подозревали, что лучший в мире друг в исполнении Артура неравнодушен к Тае (и хорошо, что только на экране). Конечно, это грозило увести всю историю еще дальше от бессмертного канона, однако…

– А что делать? Артур гениальный актер, но ему совершенно не пойдет платье! – доказывала Таон.

– Взяла бы девушку вместо него, – смеялась Сантана. – Или не веришь в крепкую женскую дружбу?

– Да верю. Но подходящей девушки у меня нет, зато есть Артур, который весьма похож по характеру. Во всяком случае, друга он точно не предаст… Или подругу.

– Да это-то понятно… Но лишний угол в треугольнике…

– Знаешь, про настоящую Саньку тоже болтали… всякое.

– Что, прямо… ТАКОЕ?! – Сантана сделала большие глаза.

– Иногда.

– Вот же людям делать нечего! Но на парня уж точно подумают все.

– Ну и дураки. Ты что, разве не веришь в дружбу между мужчиной и женщиной?

– Я как раз очень даже, тем более я хорошо знаю Артура. Но зрители-то… они разные! Ну и хорошо, на самом деле. Это только подогреет интерес.

* * *

Съемки еще только дошли до середины, а разговоров – и слухов – о проекте было уже в избытке. В том числе о закадровых отношениях. Особенно доставалось Рамону – неожиданный и яркий образ Баунтилевича давал о себе знать. Говорили – всяко с такой внешностью жена для него только ширма. Такой и любого парня прельстит. Даже из тех, что совсем не по этому делу. Тем более что и предпочтения его персонажа давали о себе знать. Даром что на экране ими и не пахло. Да и Анхелика бы этого не допустила – любовь к мужу была сильнее любви к искусству. И, к счастью, это было взаимно.

– Рамон! – то и дело восклицала Таон. – С такими нежными взглядами тебя никто за злодея не примет!

– Злодей должен быть неоднозначен!

– Смотри, с такой твоей… неоднозначностью героиня сделает неправильный выбор! – Таон на секунду задумалась. – Или герой!

– Да ну тебя!

– Ты это – режиссеру? Ой, дождешься!

– Посмотрим-посмотрим!

Искушение малость проучить своенравную звезду было чересчур велико. Пусть знает, что режиссер слов на ветер не бросает! Будет ему сцена… с Санькой, например. Почему бы и нет?

Таон рьяно взялась дополнять сценарий. И работала очень вдохновенно. Благо, и объяснение нашлось – Баунтилевич должен встретиться с Санькой хотя бы для того, чтобы попытаться заполучить Таю. Хотя в первоисточнике с Санькой общался Калинин… Но так явно выйдет интереснее! И напряженнее. Особенно если Баунтилевич попробует воспользоваться своим обаянием, коего у него в избытке. Конечно, была вероятность, что Санька плюнет ему в рожу… Но и то лишь после того, как почувствует действие этого самого обаяния. Искушение ведь. А плюнуть или нет – это Таон решила оставить на усмотрение самого Артура. Импровизация – наше все. Будет весело.

…Весело стало уже тогда, когда Таон увидела лицо Рамона, узнавшего о новом повороте сюжета.

– Я на такое не подписывался!

– Ты контракт подписывал. Надо, Рамон, надо.

– Была же устная договоренность. Со мной и Анхеликой.

– Так то устная. А в сценарии – написано…

– Вчера? – прищурился Рамон.

– Ты что, хочешь сказать… нет, я не верю… что ты не справишься?!

– Нет, ну разумеется, я справлюсь!

Произнеся это, Рамон осекся. Но было поздно. Теперь как уже отступишь?

– На площадку! – сладко пропела Таон.

Все переглянулись. Рамон вздохнул и решительно расправил плечи. Глаза засверкали, волосы заструились. Кто-то из съемочной группы восторженно ахнул. Причем мужским голосом.

Ну, в роль вошел, отметила про себя Таон. Пойдет дело.

Рамон решительно шагнул на площадку. Артур – за ним. И, как заметила Таон, не сводил с «Баунтилевича» глаз. Настраивался? Собирался с духом?

Но вот Рамон повернулся к нему лицом.

– Мотор! – провозгласила Таон.

– Счастлив с вами познакомиться, Александр!

Улыбка его поистине была оружием – не ослепляющим, но неодолимым. «Санька» смутился:

– Кто вы? И откуда знаете мое имя?

– Мне многое известно. И о вас, и о девушке, которая у вас прячется.

– О какой девушке?

– Она оценила бы вашу преданность… Но отрицать – глупо.

– Зачем мы вам?

– Мне нужна она.

– Не отдам! Что вы с ней сделаете?

Ответом были усмешка и странный взгляд:

– Не то, чего ты опасаешься…

– Значит, что-то еще хуже.

«Баунтилевич» с грацией подкрадывающейся пантеры шагнул ближе. Стало видно, как «Саньке» делается не по себе. Очень может быть, что вполне по-настоящему.

– Вы будете жить в лучшем мире. В сверкающем… Полном света и совершенства.

– А что с нас за это попросят? Неужели Таю?

– Просто довериться мне.

– С чего это вдруг?

– В моих руках сила, позволяющая перевернуть мир! Пересоздать его заново!

– Сумасшедший…

– Вовсе нет. Я просто знаю. Знаю, что нужно этому миру… Ей… И тебе.

«Санька» нервно усмехнулся:

– И что же мне нужно?

– Покой. И счастье. И осознание своих желаний.

– Желаний?

– Именно.

– Да ну? Может, ты и о них знаешь?

– Могу легко догадаться. Почему у тебя до сих пор нет девушки?

– А вот это не ваше дело.

– О, как мы смутились!

«Баунтилевич» тихонько рассмеялся и шагнул еще ближе. «Санька» отступил на шаг. Но оторвать взгляда от смуглого лица своего визави не мог. И тот это прекрасно видел. И все тем же волшебным голосом гнул свое:

– Я легко могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь.

– Прекрати издеваться.

– Я совершенно серьезен…

– И бесстыден тоже.

– А к чему стыд? Посмотри на меня… Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

– Послать тебя в задницу! – тут же обозлился Санька.

Темные брови Баунтилевича приподнялись в наигранном удивлении, на губах заиграла странноватая усмешка.

– О, даже так?

Последнее слово он даже не произнес, а выдохнул – весьма жарко.

Санька залился краской:

– Отойди. Иначе…

– Я догадываюсь, что будет иначе, – и одним взглядом словно обласкал вспыхнувшее лицо.

И, кажется, рука не поднялась для пощечины…

– Подумай о моих словах, мальчик. Подумай, – почти соблазняюще.

– Убирайся к черту! И Таю ты не получишь!

– Сама придет. А может, и ты надумаешь? – Баунтилевич коротко рассмеялся и, удаляясь, бросил: – До встречи!

…Таон осталась дико довольна:

– Какие вы оба молодцы!

«Молодцы» отмалчивались. Причем Артур был красный, как рак.

– Проняло небось! – подколола Таон.

– Аж до костей! – буркнул Артур, бросая странный взгляд на Рамона.

А в перерыве отозвал его в сторону и застенчивым шепотом поинтересовался:

– А какой у тебя парфюм?

Тот, подмигнув, назвал марку. И добавил:

– Что, понравилось? Но ведь по идее этот запах привлекает женщин…

– Да я… С этой целью и интересуюсь! – Артур стремительно становился снова малиновым.

– А-а-а, ладно!

Рамон засмеялся и снова подмигнул.

На этом режиссерские причуды пока вроде бы закончились… Актеры облегченно вздохнули. Хоть и чувствовали – ненадолго.

* * *

Вскоре у Таон родилась новая идея. Мол, а что ж у нас два хороших парня пропадают? Нехорошо. Надо пристроить. Что значит – не к кому?! Когда вполне можно – друг к другу! Такого Митьку и такого Саньку!

«Пропадающие» сопротивлялись, но не так уж сильно. Хоть Артур и опасался реакции жены Лауры. Но в итоге воля (читай упрямство) режиссера и волшебная фраза «Искусство требует жертв!» одержали верх.

Аскольд-то и не возражал ни разу. Он был сейчас свободен, и ему и в жизни порой нравились парни.  В роль войти труда не составляло, тем более, что Артур, по мнению Аскольда, был весьма недурен собой. Сам вот только дергался. Ибо с трудом представлял, как такое играть.

– Я же все-таки… мужчина! – повторял он.

– Вот и начнешь, как мужчина! – отвечала Таон.

– В смысле?!

– В смысле – с конкретных мужских разборок. Скажешь ему, что он козел, пьяница, морально неустойчив, политически безграмотен и не видать ему Таи, как своих ушей!

– Ну, это ясно, – кивнул Артур, немного успокаиваясь. – А он что?

– А ты как думаешь? В драку полезет, конечно!

– А потом?..

– Морду тебе набьет. Ну, или ты ему. Тут импровизировать разрешаю. Только не усердствуйте, вам же еще…

– Что – еще?

– Приставать. Он к тебе или ты к нему… в пылу, так сказать.

Артур на мгновение онемел. Потом сказал:

– Ну ладно он ко мне – желание унизить, нагнуть, как говорится… но я-то к нему с чего?

– А ты вспомни, что говорил Баунтилевич о твоих желаниях! Им самое время проснуться…

Артур даже сплюнул:

– Наворожил на меня мерзости!..

– Ну почему же сразу наворожил…

– Да потому что нет во мне этого! Ты, мать, поменьше слэшики читай, которые пишут девочки для девочек!

– Мало ли чего в тебе нет! Ты актер! И, между нами – я в тебя верю… И в Аскольда тоже.

– Нашла на что наш талант тратить. Он-то, может, и непрочь…

– Вот и узнаешь. Марш в кадр!

Артур только вздохнул. И покорно отправился, куда было сказано.

Драка получилась. А вот дальше…

Признаться, Артур растерялся. Не мог ничего ни сказать, ни сделать. Только смотреть. Большими влажными глазами, заставлявшими Таон облизываться. Да и не одну Таон. А как минимум еще и Аскольда. Причем в буквальном смысле. Ну, он-то да, он-то таковский… Вот только… Артур не понимал, что творится с ним. В голове будто что-то щелкнуло. Вспомнилась недавняя отснятая сцена. О желаниях… И словно вновь накатил тогдашний дурман. И в этом дурмане он и отыграл сцену. Сам с трудом осознавая, что делает. Но ведь его была инициатива, его! Даже Аскольд удивился. И Таон отчасти тоже. Потому что рассчитывала все-таки на инициативу Аскольда… Хотя если Санька оправдал-таки слова Баунтилевича – так это даже лучше! Хорошая, в общем, получилась сцена. Даже Лаура наверняка оценит. Поймет же, что понарошку… Хоть и натурально. Ну да тем круче. Главное – одиноких и обиженных в сюжете, кажется, не осталось. Всем должно приглянуться. Кроме тех, кто трепетно относится к первоисточнику. Ну, и участников тех событий – впрочем, они-то обитают в другом мире… Таон хихикнула, представив себе их реакцию.

Если вдруг экранизация дойдет и до того мира, где все это началось. С которого начались все остальные миры.

_Записано: март 2013_

_Окончательная вычитка: август 2018_


End file.
